Inheritance of a Jinchuriki
by Otaku72042
Summary: After Naruto defeats Pain, he is promoted to Jonin and because of this, he is given his inheritance, which includes his Father's Flying Thunder God kunai, his Mother's scrolls on Sealing Arts, and the Mantels to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans. During his conversation with Minato he also comes to realise-his sense of fashion is next to non-existant. NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1: Recieve and Reveal

A/N: Hello and thanks for reading my fanfiction. This is my first fic and I hope you like it. Now I know most people don't even read these but for those of you who do, thanks again.

[Chapter 1] Receive and Reveal; a Promise

*1*1*1*1*1*

"Naruto, do you accept my, and Jiraiya's, will? Will you end the cycle of hate, and bring peace to the shinobi world?" Nagato asked the bo- no, the man, in front of him.

Naruto stared at him before answering,"Nope." Both former Akatsuki members sweat-dropped, and Naruto, seeing Nagato's peeved expresion, quickly elaborated. "I won't _just_ bring peace to the shinobi world, but to as many worlds as I can."(A/n: no, this is not an opening for future cross-overs.)

"Very well, I'll leave that to you. Also, here take this." Nagato said as he handed Naruto a scroll."It contains Jiraiya's body. I had planned on burying him, but I think that you should be the one to do that."

Naruto nodded his thanks and turned to leave. After he left Konan turned to Nagato."Do you really think he'll be able to stop the cycle? And what about Madara?" Konan asked with worry etched clearly on her face.

"No need to worry. Jiraiya trusted and belived that he would end the cycle. And as for Madara... Well, you saw what the Nine-Tails was capable of, and that was just with **Six** Tails. Imagine what the Fox would be like with all Nine Tails manifested." Nagato said, fear coming across his face when he thought about the manifestation of all Nine Tails."If Naruto can master the Biju sealed within him, Madara won't be a problem. Now, I have a promise to fulfill. _Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth_."

*1*1*1*1*1

As Naruto moved through the forest to where the village used to be, he thought about what he would do next. 'With all the damage to Konoha they'll need all the help they can get, but I need to train. If there's one thing I've learned in all my battles with the Akatsuki, it's that I'm not strong enough to protect those that I care for. This was proven especially true when Tendo cut down Hinata. I need to get stronger and I have one _very_ strong entity conveniantly sealed inside my body. If I can master Nine Tails- no, not if, when- I master him...' Naruto paled at that thought. 'Kami, I'd be next to unstoppable. Especialy if I can use both the Biju's Chakra and Sage Mode.'

When Naruto got to the crater that was what was left of the village, he saw that Sakura was taking care of Hinata and walked up to them. As he aproached Sakura looked up. "Naruto!"

"How is she?"

"She'll be alright, the rod missed any vital spots."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sakura. Really."

Just then Hinata woke up."Naruto?" she whispered.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug, causing her to blush lightly."Yeah, it's me."As Naruto pulled out of the hug, he gave Hinata a stern look. "But don't you _ever_ do that again, is that clear?"

Hinata gave a shamful nod, and looked down. Naruto, noticing the look on her face, lifted Hinata's chin. "I heard what you said during the battle, but this isn't the time for that. I promise that we'll talk, but not now." Naruto told her. Hinata nodded.

"Good. Now, where's Granny Hokage?"

"I'm right here." Tsunade said as she walked up to them."Tell me, what happened?"

"I'd rather only explain this once, so if you could call a Clan Council, I will explain there." Naruto stated."Oh, and bring all members of teams 8, 9,and 10, as well as Kakashi."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean, Naruto? Master Kakashi's dead."

"That's part of my explanation."

*1*1*1*1*1*

"So, Naruto you now know who your parents are." Kakashi asked the not-question. "Yes. And before you ask, no I don't resent any of you for keeping this a secret. Just like with the old man, you did this to protect me."

"Very well. That brings me to the next question." The Fifth Hokage took a deep breath, expecting an excess amount of complaint and arguments. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as Hokage, I hereby promote you to Jonin based on field merit. As such, you are now considered a full citizen of Konoha, and because of this you are now eligible both to become Clan-Head of both the Uzumaki Clan, and the Namikaze Clan, as well as recieve you inheritance from both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Well, as soon as we find it anyway, what with the village in shambles as it is. I personally know of the location of your parents' secret training ground which, should contain your Father's Flying Thunder God kunai back-up supply, and your Mother's scrolls on Sealing Arts. Is all this acceptable to both you and the Council?" Tsunade asked, pensive.

To say that the first female Hokage was suprised would be a major Council of Clan-Heads murmmered in agreement and general approval. A few nodded. Hiashi even _smiled._

"Hey, Hiashi. Is that a smile I see?" Kurenai asked with a smirk."And here I thought that you showing emotion was as likely as Kakashi showing his face."

Hiashi scowled right up until..."What do you mean?"

"Ka-Kakashi! You took your mask off!?", Kurenai exclaimed. Everyone in the room turn to look at Kakashi.

"WWHHAAAT!" was the overall reaction. Except Naruto. He just stuck his hands behind his head and chuckled. And Shizune. _She_ started to blush.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"YOU. TOOK. YOUR. MASK. OFF. HOW IS THAT NOT A BIG DEAL!?" Kurenai almost screamed.

It was at this point that Naruto decided to chime in with-"It really isn't that big a deal. I've seen it before. It's mine and Kakashi's way of verifying the identity of each other. And, can we get back to the matter at hand?" What Naruto didn't mention was that the first time he saw Kakashi's face, Kakashi wasn't even aware of it.

"Yes, Naruto's right. Do you accept the positions?" Tsunade asked, her face much more serious than a second before. Dispite the small smile still on her face.

"Yes, I do. However, not yet. I need to master the Nine Tails' chakra, and fast. As far as I know the only other Jinchuriki left is Eight Tails' Jinchuriki. I need to talk to him about how to go about mastering Biju Chakra." Naruto explained. Then, seeing Sakura's thoughtful look, said, "Without risking un-necassary lives."

"Yes." Tsunade agreed. "As far as I know, the Eighth Jinchuriki is in Kumogakure. I believe his name is Killer Bee, Ay-the Raikage-'s adoptive brother." She glanced at Inoichi, who confirmed the intel.

"Right, send a messange to Ay to request that Bee help me train." Naruto said.

"No need. I'm supposed to leave for the Gokage Summit in three days. But I am in no condition to travel."

At this point the Elders stormed into the room. Danzo looked espesially irked.

"Hello, Danzo. To what do we owe the pleasure?"Tsunade inquired.

Danzo flat-out ignored her question, opting instead to ask one of his own."Why was our presense not requested for the Council?"

"Because, you were not seen during the attack from Pain. I decided that you all were not to be trusted." Tsunade replied calmly. Sort of.

"You decided? Really? Very well. Because you undermine the Elders' authority, we have no choice but to take your title of Hokage." Danzo said, oddly calm. He looked at each other Elder, all of whom nodded to him.

One of the Elders stepped forward."The vote is unanimous. Danzo shall be the new Hokage."

Tsunade, having known that this would happen said,"Very well, on one condision."

"Oh? You've gained my curiousity." Danzo replied."You must take the head of one Clan of my choosing as one of your escourts to the Summit.", Tsunade stated.

"That is acceptable. Very well, Which Clan?" Danzo inquired.

"Namikaze." Was the response.

Danzo blinked. And started laughing."Oh, Princess. There is no Namikaze Clan-Head." Said Danzo, voice filled with mirth and contempt.

Tsunade just smirked, as well as a few Clan-Heads."There is now."

"Who?" Danzo asked, frowning.

Naruto stepped forward."Me."

Danzo's frown grew."You're joking."

"Nope, not this time. Come on, even with my prankster attitude when I was still a brat, I would never have joked about this." Naruto denied, a frown of annoyance on his own face.

"He speaks the truth. The person you are looking at is no longer an unworthy Genin.

He is a very acomplished Jonin, and Clan-Head of two seperate Clans." Naruto, Tsunade, and Danzo all looked at who had spoken. Hiashi frowned,"What, is there something on my face?"

"Jonin? On what grounds?"

"Field Merit. Naruto single-handedly defeated all six Pains, and is also responsible for the revival of every person who lost their lives today, Kakashi Hatake among them.", Tsunade responded."And, you've already agreed to my condision."

"Very well." Danzo said forcfully.

"Council adjurned." he said over his shoulder as he, and the other Elders, left the room.

The Clan members all followed after wrapping up the plans for re-construction of the village. As Naruto also turned to leave, Tsunade spoke.

"Please wait, Lord Namikaze."

"Ugh, are we REALLY gonna do this whole 'no-title' spiel, Granny?"

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction. I notice, however, that you stayed anyway." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto snorted."You wanted somthing?"

"Yes, now that Danzo is Hokage, you are going to have to ask the Raikage -or Bee, if he's there, about your training. We'll have a proper funeral for Jiraiya when you get back from the Summit."

"Yeah, I figured. Also, thanks for the setup."

"Of course."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing. This is Jiraiya's will.", She said as she handed him a sealed scroll.

Naruto's face lit up."What's it say?"

"I haven't read it. He personaly told me that you were to be the person to open it."

Naruto carefuly took, and opened, the scroll. The inside of the scroll was stained with water droplets, likely tears.

 _'Naruto_

 _If you're reading this I never got the chance, and I'm sorry I never told you, or got to properly spend time with you, but as least you can learn through are my Godson. The days I spent with you during your training were some of the happiest of my life. Please take care of Tsunade for me, and let her know that she was always in my thoughts. And once again, I'm sorry._

 _Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Son of the Fourth Hokage'_

*1*1*1*1*1*

A/N: Yes, the whole thing with 'if the battle with Pain was only six tails, how powerful would the full manifestation of NineTails be', is what inspired me to write this fanfic. I was really annoyed that when Naruto performed Biju Transformation he wasn't even as powerful, in my mind, as the Six Tailed Manifestation. Just saying.

Next time we get to see Naruto and Tsunade's reactions to Jiraiya's will.

See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!

I PREVIOUSLY HAD A DIFFERANT ACCOUNT AND A PROBLEM(THAT HAS NOW BEEN FIXED) PREVENTED KE FROM ACCESSING IT. I WILL NOW BE USING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT, AND WILL THEREFORE SWITCHING THIS STORY TO THAT ACCOUNT.

Account Name: Otaku72

THE SWITCH WILL HAPPEN IN 2 DAYS. JUST WARNING YOU.


End file.
